


The Beastmen Worldbuild

by madders10



Series: The Beastmen Worldbuild [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But somehow even more self indulgent, Fantasy Culture, Gen, I made a worldbuild because, I wanted a guy from the american civil war era, I'm treating a shapeshifting mpreg universe as seriously as I can, Original Universe, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Tied in with the Temple Of Many Gods, Worldbuilding, Yet Another Worldbuild, You Have Been Warned, and instead of being morally offended just roll with it, big families, i might be trash, multiple cultures coming together, no excuses will be made, take this as you will, to go to a fantasy universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders10/pseuds/madders10
Summary: Another worldbuild, this one less rooted in reality than my last. Read at your own discretion.
Series: The Beastmen Worldbuild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724380
Kudos: 1





	The Beastmen Worldbuild

Existing alongside the Temple is a culture which will come to be knows as the "American Temple Tribe", or ATT. This culture exists in a dimension (known as the Jungle) close to one in which there exists an 1800s America, specifically around the time of the civil war. Specifically, there is a tear in the universe that connects the two, located in the Wisconsin woods. It is unknown to the temple at this time if that is the only access point, or if others may exist to other dimensions. Two priests in training, Aog'Mordi and Mov'Mordi, both moved there with Mov's now deceased older sister, a Knight of All-Speech priest, in order to focus on their craft (that is, cross stitch embroidered tapestries. A large amount of space is required, as the thread used is dyed on site). They had a house built in a clearing. In time, Mov's sister would die, and other future members of the ATT would move in. That's a different story, however. This post is just to establish the worldbuild around the cultures involved. Having said that...

**The Beastmen**

  * the sentient beings that populate the Jungle are known as Beastmen (Aog and Mov aren't creative namers). In the Beastman language, they are "Gakne-min" (Literally "dominant person"). They are humanoid, but differ in many ways from humans. The most visible similarity is that all Beastmen are physically male. Not to say they do not bear children. They are, in fact, divided into Males (referred to by ATT/Templefolk as beastmen), and Females (referred to by ATT/Templefolk as females, but called with male pronouns when needed).
    * **Males/Beastmen/Deg-min:** Beastmen Males are similar to shifters, such as werewolves. They have a human form, as well as a beast form. For instance, a wolf beastman would be able to take on the appearance of a human, or a wolf. That's not entirely accurate however; that is to say, it describes it poorly. The male's human form is only achieved 3-6 years after birth, at which point they can morph at will. The human form itself is incredibly tall and strong. An average height would be around 6'5", and heavily muscled. In the setting of most tribes, males would typically only take human form around females, as it is still significantly weaker than their beast form, which would also be larger than the actual animal counterpart. Males may or may not congregate in groups, typically in a pack-like structure. Otherwise, many are solitary.
    * **Females/Chek-min:** Beastman Females are quite different (Sexual dimorphism is far more prevalent than in humans) from their male counterparts. They are small and typically more weak than the average male human, but are remarkably similar genetically to humans, more so than males. They tend to be sickly, and stick together in groups ("tribes" to the ATT/Templefolk, "feknivek" to beastmen). These groups may be associated with a pack of beastmen, or have friendly relations with several. Solitary beastmen are less trusted.
  * All beastmen require a much larger amount of salt than the typical human, as well as vitamins D and C. Salt may be obtained from the blood of prey, or from salt deposits that occur naturally. Vitamin D, while able to be gained from sunlight, during the two month long rainy seasons throughout the year must be obtained through specific bio-luminescent fruits that grow in caves throughout the world. Vitamin C can also be obtained through various fruits and herbs.
  * It is theorized by the more scientific Templefolk that there is some sort of pheromone that placates potential mates given off by beastmen. This may or may not be why people are so quick to be chill about the whole. Y'know. Childbirth thing. Speaking of...



**Childbirth**

  * Female beastmen, when laying with male beastmen and are between the ages of 20 and 29, develop an organ which acts, for lack of a better term, as an incubator. Human males, as they are genetically similar to females, also might develop the organ.
  * The length of the pregnancy varies, between 60 and 80 days.
  * Females are able to tell immediately that an impregnation has occurred.
  * The fetus is self-sustaining, like an egg. No umbilical cord is necessary. The female acts merely as an incubator.
  * During the pregnancy, the female is basically unaffected, until the last stage of the pregnancy.
  * The last stage is a period of intense, rapid growth of the fetus. During this period, all of the female's strength is sapped into the organ to assist the baby. Mobility is now impossible. Large amounts of salt are required, as well as increased food and water intake. During this time, any trained medic/healer can determine the sex of the infant(s) via feeling the engorged stomach. This period can last 3-5 days for females, and 7-9 days for males. Multiples (twins, triplets, and quadruplets, which have a higher incidence rate in beastmen (1 in 5 chance)), stack. For instance, twin females may have a maximum last stage of 10 days.
  * The time for the birth is marked by extreme pain for the parent. General painkillers may be taken, but nothing stronger at risk of harming the infant(s). An incision is made in the abdomen, into the organ itself, and the babies are removed. Blood clotting agents in the organ keep bleeding to a minimum. The cut is then stitched up, and stronger pain relief might be taken.
  * Babies are washed, dried, and quickly placed by the parent. Females resemble human infants, males resemble whatever beast they have the form of (whatever the father was). Regardless of gender, the baby's eyes remain closed for 90-180 days, similar to kittens. During this period, crying and movement are minimal. Babies must be kept in contact with another person, to keep the body temperature stable. Typically this would be a parent, but it doesn't have to be. Siblings often take on this role, and anyone can really do it. During this period, the baby's appetite is also low, and it must be coaxed to eat five times a day. Once the infant's eyes open, they behave as normal babies.
  * Babies do not require milk. Instead, they required prechewed/blended food, rich with salt. In older ages, this meant chewed meat for Male and fruits for female, mixed with a generous amount of blood. In ATT, baby food can be bought, or homemade, and salt is added.



**Pre-History Beastmen**

  * Unfortunately, until about 300 years ago, beastmen females were simply incubators. Healing arts had not developed to the point where females could be cut open and give birth. It was the duty of the father (Daak) to tear open the female and remove the baby(s). If they didn't, the fetus would die and fester, killing the female as well.
  * Development was slow but it happened eventually. Turns out, each female has a set amount of possible births. For beastmen couples, this amount is typically 1-3 births, some of which may be multiples. For human/beastman couples, this amount is drastically increased (1-27). In human/beastman couples, the beastman genes overrule human ones. In other words, even if the parent is human, the child will be entirely a beastman. 



**Modern Beastmen**

  * In more recent times, a more prevalent culture has arisen. Mostly it has been driven by the females. Females become medics and gather together and agree on ways of life. There are 163 known tribes, each with somewhat different customs, but they share some basic components:
    * **Language** : The language of beastmen is shared, which some slight dialect changes. It is a gutteral, sharp language. The main difference of note is the lack of pronouns. For instance, "I like your knife", would be "<name> deksi <name>-kisak".
    * **Medical Care:** Any pregnant female is to be taken care of, despite whatever disputes a tribe may have. Females in general are more understanding of each other and willing to stick out their necks for other females. Females are weak and sickly, as a rule, and are pretty much powerless against males, so they tend to band together.
    * **Religion:** The religion of beastman is based on what essentially is ancestral worship. Sort of. More specifically, they believe when they die, they become either a Han Chok Dok (for females), or Vog Chok Dok (for males). These are spirits that have passed and exist in the ethereal plane, which lies parallel to our world. The Chok Dok have no names (the dead have no need for them), and they have no spoken language (they communicate their wishes through emotion and expression). They appear at their prime of life (if a young child dies, they age slowly, but they do eventually reach their peak age and exist in that way). These spirits latch onto certain families or groups, sort of in a guardian angel type way. The Han Chok Dok are fairy-like, pranksters and merry makers usually, but they mean no harm and will try and assist if they can (depending on their personality while alive). Vog Chok Dok are similar, but more somber. More akin to war spirits. These spirits do coexist, by the way, so if two lovers want to find each other again after death they would be able to. The religious leaders are:
      * **Han Chok Dok-min:** Females with the ability to see the Han Chok Dok. Using a bio-luminescent plant, they are expected to burn offerings given to the Han Chok Dok of a certain person by that person. They act as a conduit, and can tell people what the Han Chok Dok looks like, and can help translate (HCD can see and understand the people, but not vice versa). They are expected to have children, but are forbidden to take a mate (i.e. have someone take care of them). Once they reach the childbearing age, they are not allowed to spend a night in the same place as anyone who might be a potential mate (so any eligible person). They are only allowed to live with their resulting children. The only exception is to have sex, which only is allowed for one night at a time. They are expected to feed, defend, and raise their children on their own, and are forbidden from telling the fathers who their child is (although the fathers are allowed to make guesses. HCDM just can't confirm nor deny). The HCD that hang around the HCDM are often credited with drawing potential mates towards them. In the ATT, most HCDM have a side hustle drawing portraits of people's HCD and selling them.
      * **Vog Chok Dok-min:** Males with the ability to see the Vog Chok Dok. They operate as a sort of orphanage/battle mage. It is their duty to take care of orphans (a dangerous task due to the idea of "destroy the entire lineage" that most beastmen operate under). They are forbidden from starting fights, but may defend against attack and take on a supportive role in battles, asking the VCD for assistance. They are also forbidden to take a mate, and can only have sex that would not result in children. They can also are not allowed to transform after they become an "adolescent" (age 10).
  * Tribes do not typically fight each other, but often packs will. Tribes that are associated with those packs may become involved, but they would not try and directly harm each other.



**The American Temple Tribe**

  * Last topic I swear! The ATT (so named by its founders), take up residence in a large clearing in the Jungle (a location usually avoided due to lack of cover). Its customs are as follows:
    * **Marriage:** Most beastmen tribes have different ways of approaching "mates". The idea, in general, is that females should try and secure someone to feed and protect them, quickly. In exchange they will bear children and continue the lineage. A business transaction (although exceptions do exist). This is mostly consistent in the ATT, but due to some members' request, the terms of marriage (Husband, Spouse, Wedding, etc.) are used. The ceremony is brief, typically held by the female head of family, and not a huge event really.
    * **Engagement:** _This_ is more of a big deal. Before an ATT member takes a spouse, an older relative of that same gender (for example, a female's older brother who is also a female) will come and meet with the potential spouse and make sure nothing weird or bad is going on (it's happened before, long story for another time). Assuming this check-in goes well, the potential spouse is then introduced to the family, one gender at a time (Females, then Beastmen), and basically have a get-to-know-you meet-n-greet with them. Then a wedding date is decided and its all good from there.
    * **Childbirth:** A special house is designated in the clearing for expecting parents in late pregnancy until the birth. Obviously, if you don't live in the clearing, you can have a home birth instead, but a midwife is assigned to them and they reside with the parent until the birth. Each child at birth (or at the marriage ceremony) is gifted with a work of embroidery made by Mov, Aog, or one of their apprentices.
    * **Female-speak:** The females of the ATT (drawing from the only female beastman founding member's tradition) have an unspoken language, communicated via touch. When two ATT females interact, they first greet each other with a touch, during which they indicate the relationship of those around them, past events, or their general mood. For instance, one might say "around us are friends and one who I am pursuing, so hands off!" via tracing a circle, then indicating the relationship of each present individual, all silently. Of course, it's not forbidden for males to learn this language, it's just not necessary. This was mostly used by Vikis's old tribe as a way to indicate whether or not the other female was in danger due to the hostility of several packs in the area.
    * **Religion:** The religious beliefs of this tribe are a mix of 1800s Christianity, Tribal beliefs, and Temple beliefs. The Christianity, however, is more of an awareness than a practiced religion, due to bad experiences with the church by many of the founding members (story for a later time). The ATT are considered Temple practitioners, and have several HCDM and VCDM in their ranks at this time (the future. Timelines are weird don't worry about it)
    * **Clothing:** Clothing in the Jungle is handled tribe by tribe, mostly for females. It's an extra layer of protection for them, one that is not so needed for the males, as they spend more time as beasts then humans. Typically they go naked. However, due to the ATT's ties with 1800s America and the Temple, this isn't the most accepted thing in the world. A compromise has been reached. Pelts that would typically be made into clothing for females are left in the entry way. Beastmen shift into their human form, tie one around them loincloth style, and when they turn back, the knot slips out and no clothing is damaged, and the pelt can be retrieved later. The male children also have clothes that are acceptable for outside viewing, but need not wear them in the Jungle.



**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted on my Blogspot: marsownstheearth.blogspot.com


End file.
